ReAwakenings
by Kimberley J
Summary: Based 12 years after the fall of Voldemort. Hidden from certain aspects of their world a set of twins enter their first year at Hogwarts. But will their introduction into the wizarding world spark old hatreds, unexpected revelations or both. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Awakenings – The story continues**

Lily awoke to the unpleasant sensation of a jerking bed. Groaning she opened her eyes to view her brother enthusiastically bouncing beside her. "Go away" she grumbled sleepily once again closing her eyes. She never had been much of a morning person.

"You're such a lazy bones," he stated annoyingly as he continued to bounce.

Instead of dignifying this with a response she casually grabbed the spare pillow beside her and …THWACK…her brother landed on the floor. Chuckling she opened an emerald eye to view her accomplishment.

His hand came up first followed by hazel eyes filled with vengeance. "Oh, you are so dead now!" Came the amused threat.

Her eyes widened and she was suddenly awake knowing what was coming, "James Albus Potter, don't even …ahh!" It was too late the tickling had commenced.

The squeals of laughter were interrupted buy a warm, motherly voice from downstairs. "If you two don't get yourselves down here soon you'll miss breakfast!"

The siblings froze momentarily looking at each other before leaping up, grabbing their dressing gowns and heading down the stairs.

Molly Weasley was puttering about in the kitchen, keeping an eye on several pans when the boisterous noise was heard from above. "Oh, those two." She said quietly to herself with a small smile before moving to the door. "If you two don't get yourselves down here soon you'll miss breakfast!" She counted to five and chuckled as the sound of pounding feet was heard coming down the stairs. A moment later two of her grandchildren entered the kitchen. She looked at them as they filled their plates with food from the dishes that were making their way to the table.

Having had identical twins herself she had always been amazed how this set of twins looked nothing alike. Lily had the dark-hair and green-eyes of her father but the exact same features as her mother at that age. She was quite quiet and had the tendency to observe thoughtfully rather than participate in most endeavours. Even at this young age Molly could tell that she was going to take after her parents and be quite a talented witch. Unlike her parents however she was similar to her Aunt in the fact that she was generally conscious of the rules and could often be found with a book in her hand. That was of course unless James got in her ear.

James had the features of his father but the red hair and hazel eyes of a Weasley. He seemed to have picked up the mischievous side of both parents and his bat-bogey hex could give his mothers a run for the money. He too was able to pick things up quickly and would do well at school. He did have a tendency to charge head on into things without thinking them through properly. Luckily Lily tended to balance this out and managed to knock a certain amount of sense into him. However, they both tended to have an affinity for fair play and if they decided that someone needed to be brought into line. Well Molly wondered if Fred and George ever would have imagined some of the stuff that these two pulled off with surprisingly minimal or inexperienced magic. Oh how Arthur would have loved to have seen his grandchildren grow up like this.

James looked up as he was shoveling food into his mouth. "Gran, yobth goth thabt losbth look again."

His sister slapped him on his arm.

He looked at her affronted "What?"

Instead of replying Lily just rolled her eyes, boys!

Molly grinned. "So kids do you have all your stuff packed, your Aunt and Uncle are expecting you in London in about an hour."

"Yeah, were almost done. Just got to throw a few more things in the trunk. The rest of the stuff we'll apparently pick up from Diagon Alley," replied Lily finishing the last bit of her bacon sandwich.

"I can't believe we finally get to go see it." James stated excitedly.

"We'll since you're starting school this year we could hardly keep you hidden from the world any longer." Stated Molly.

"I don't know why we had to be hidden away in the first place." Lily said quietly.

Molly sat beside them. "I know you don't love, but you will soon enough. Now go on, chop-chop, let's get you ready shall we."

"Don't you hate it when they do that?" James asked quietly as they left the kitchen.

"Do what?"

"Tell us something without telling us anything at all."

An hour later the both of them were packed and standing ready at the fire place. Molly helped James in with his trunk and handed him some floo powder. "Aunt Hermione's!" He yelled as he threw the powder down and disappeared in amongst the smoke. Molly next helped Lily in with her case.

"Sure you won't come with us?" Lily asked. After spending the summer at the Burrow she was going to miss her grandmother.

Molly smiled and hugged her grand-daughter. "Someone's got to stay and make sure this place doesn't fall down."

Lily nodded sadly. She took the floo powder. "Uncle Ron's." With a flash she felt the odd lurching sensation of flying through the floo network. The trip ended with a jerk as she stepped out of the fire place at the other end, tripping over her trunk in the process.

"Come on clumsy." She accepted the offered hand and stood, looking up to see her youngest uncle staring down at her. Smiling Ron said "Welcome to Grimmauld Place"

"Seriously Ron, you act like they've never been here before," Stated James and Lily's Aunt Hermione as she entered the living room carrying her two year old Sophie. Sophie's brown eyes studied the new comers carefully before her cheeks tinged slightly pink and she hid herself in her mother's neck till all you could see was a tuft of bushy auburn hair.

Charlie their 5 year old son, who had been named after a deceased uncle, had come running in behind Hermione chanting 'They're here, they're here' before launching himself at James. "You're here!" he said cheekily, "Wanna see what Mum and Dad got me?" He asked practically dragging James along by the arm, "you come to Lil!"

Ron bent down and swooped Charlie up, causing him squeal in delight and release James's arm. "Slow down, Tiger," Ron said playfully tickling his son. "They've only just arrived. Why don't you at least let them put their things away before you harass them about your new toys."

"Aww, but daaaaaaad"

"No buts. Scoot." Ron stated putting Charlie down who immediately put on a remarkable pout. "Why don't you go see if Dobby needs help with the …" At the sound of Dobby there was a large crack and a house elf with a pencil nose, huge eyes and pointy ears suddenly appeared carrying a tray of glasses and cups filled with assorted liquids. The maroon knitted hat he was wearing was pulled so low that it was surprising he could see anything from underneath it and it clashed magnificently with his shirt, pants and odd socks. "…Drinks." Ron finished lamely.

"Dobby, has requested drinks, Master," Dobby shot a quick look a Hermione who frowned slightly, "uh Mister Weasley."

"Dobby don't mind Mrs. Weasley, she's still under the impression that house elf's are brain washed." Ron stated as he removed one of the glasses. He shot a sly grin at his wife, who rolled her eyes and tutted. Charlie also took a drink.

"But Mrs. Weasley is a very kind and generous Mistress. When Dobby could not remain at Hogwarts after the incident, Mrs. Weasley was very kind to employ Dobby. Though Dobby does not quite understand why she keeps giving Dobby more than he asked."

"I'm only giving you what is fair, Dobby." Hermione stated putting down Sophie who took the covered drink and left the room with her brother who was muttering something like 'okay I'll show you'. "I still wish you would have more days off though." Hermione took the cup of tea from the tray.

"Dobby wouldn't dream of it. It is Dobby's great honour to serve those who fought in the battle to end all battles, especially those who were such good friends of Harry Potter." Dobby finally took his eyes of Hermione to look at the owners of the two hands that had taken the last drinks. He dropped the tray with a rather large clatter.

James and Lily who hadn't seen the house elf in about three years jumped back slightly in surprise. "Are you alright Dobby?" Lily asked slightly concerned.

Dobby's eyes seemed to fill with tears. "Dobby is sorry. Dobby knews you were coming but he did not realise how much yous now look like your parents. Now Dobby has made a mess." Dobby picked up the tray and started hitting himself on the head with it. "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby, please," Hermione exclaimed in shock stepping forward and putting a hand on Dobby's arm.

"Thank you, miss." Stated Dobby rubbing his head. He looked back at the twins and his eyes seemed to fill with tears again and pop he was gone from the living room.

James and Lily looked at each other then at their aunt and uncle. "We're not going to have that sort of reaction where ever we go are we."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Well it's kinda hard to say, kids." Ron started.

"You see a lot of people liked your parents, as you know your father was rather famous in his time." Continued Hermione.

"Right, because of the whole Boy Who Lived thing," stated James

"Exactly, even before the final battle they were both known for their magical prowess."

"I think there are still a few people around who fear your mother's wrath, not that she get's that angry anymore." Replied Ron with a reminiscent smile.

"So there are going to be those who look at you with slight wonder at what you might accomplish. But then because of what happened to your father…"

"Him being killed in the final battle with Voldemort," added Lily and could have sworn there was the slightest look between her aunt and uncle before Hermione continued.

"Right, well a lot of people are going to look at you and see him."

"Is that why we've been kept hidden all these years?" Asked James.

"Yes and No," Replied his uncle. "You see although the majority of the wizarding world was overjoyed at the fall of Voldemort there were many out there who were in support of what he wanted to achieve and were not to happy with his downfall. Not necessarily Death Eaters, but Witches and Wizards like the previous owners of this house. I tell you it wasn't until Dobby arrived that we were finally able to remove the last belongings of the foul-mouthed Bi…"

"Ron!"

"…Mrs. Black. Anyway, no one knew that Ginny was pregnant during the final battle and after what happened and then finding out about Gins we all thought it would be best and safest for you if you were kept hidden."

"Hang on," said James looking from one to the other. "You mean there are actually witches and wizards out there that may want to harm us, even though we haven't done anything?"

"We just don't know, hence the precautions." Hermione replied gently.

"Well that's just not fair." James sulked folding his arms.

"No unfortunately it's not." Agreed his Uncle.

There was a couple of moments silence before Hermione stood up. "Oh this is ridiculous. You're meant to be having fun, not worrying about what might never happen. We thought it was best to forewarn you but don't worry about it. Now finish those drinks and while your uncle and I take your trunks upstairs you two can go to the study so Charlie can show you his new toy."

The kids nodded and put down their now empty glasses. They left the room and started down the hallway. They had only gone a few paces when Lily stopped. "Hang on I just want to grab something from my trunk before it's taken upstairs."

"Okay then I'll see you in the study." James replied.

Lily headed back to the lounge room her mind still going over what her aunt and uncle had told her.

"…think we told them too much." Lily stopped as the soft voice of her aunt filtered into the hallway.

"I think we told them enough to stop asking questions for now." Replied Ron. "I still think we should have told them everything." Lily paused at this and leant back against the wall. There was more!

"They're frightened enough as it is now. I don't think they can handle any more"

"They deserve to know the truth Hermione. They need to understand why their mother goes on these long overseas trips out of the school year. This last one's been three months. She should have been back by now. The Ministry's concerned and mum's almost frantic."

"I know Ron, but what good would it do to tell them now. We don't know what's going to happen. We don't even know if he really is out there. It could just be rumours."

"You don't believe that any more that I do. I still think they deserve to know the whole truth. Harry was kept in the dark most of his life and look what happened to him."

"Ron!"

"Well it's true."

"We promised Ron, we promised Ginny. If anyone has a right to tell them it's their mother."

"I know, but I still don't think it's right." Lily couldn't stand to listen anymore. She stepped away from the wall and quickly hurried to the study. What on earth was their family keeping from them and who exactly may be out there?


	2. Diagon Alley Meetings

A/N – I do realize that I spelt floo wrong several times in the last chapter. I do apologise for that and thanks to those that picked up on it. This has now been corrected although I'm sure I checked through several times. Oh well live and learn. Please feel free to review or criticise it's what keeps me going. Thanks to Surfster for being my beta.

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley Meetings**

James Albus Potter leant against the outside wall of _Madam Malkins_ appearing to watch numerous witches and wizards stroll about Diagon Alley. He had just been measured up for new robes and was now waiting whilst his sister did the same. Although it might have looked to the general observer that James was taking in everything around him that was only partially true. His thoughts were currently on the information his sister had passed on last night when they had finally headed off to bed. He seemed to have as many questions as his sister, none of which they could answer between them. The thing that worried him most, however, was that his mother's return was apparently delayed and no one seemed to know where she was.

James hadn't had much time to think about this since he had found out last night. As soon as they had woken up in the morning they had been on the go. Aunt Hermione had wanted to get them into Diagon Alley as soon as possible since they apparently had so much to pick up. Their first stop had been _Gringotts_ where after a dizzying ride they had stepped up to a vault which, in James' opinion, had an extraordinary amount of money in there. After another dizzying ride back to the lobby they had then headed down to _Flourish and Blott's_ to obtain the books that had been listed on the acceptance letters they had received a couple of weeks ago. Uncle Ron had stated that he didn't quite understand the need for a whole new set of books when most of those on the list appeared to be the same one they themselves had had to get. Aunt Hermione and Lily had then gone on about different editions and how their books could hardly be called recent anymore. James who agreed with his uncle had just looked at him and shrugged. Serious how much could the basics of magic change?

After obtaining a rather heavy armful of books they made their way down the street to the Apothecary and the Cauldron Shop. James and Lily had gotten distracted on the way down, James by the numerous owls in _Eeylops Owl Emporium_and Lily across the street by all of the Quidditch supplies. After finally being dragged away by their Uncle and Aunt they reached the Apothecary. James decided after seeing and smelling some of the ingredients that he was probably not going to like potions very much. Lily on the other hand seemed fascinated by it all. After a quick bite to eat at the _Leaky Cauldron_ where Uncle Ron had returned with his two to Grimmauld Place with what they had already bought, Aunt Hermione had then lead them back out to the Alley and towards _Madam Malkin's_. Where finally James had an opportunity to ponder on recent revelations.

James himself had been curious about the whereabouts of his mother. He and Lily had not heard from her in over a month and this in itself was unusual. They were used to their mother disappearing every now and then. They never knew where she was going but she always wrote weekly or fortnightly at the latest. When she came back she never talked about where she was went and basically seemed to act as if she had not gone away at all. It was something James had never thought to question … until now.

James was frowning about this when a felt a weird sensation. Someone was staring at him. He came out of his reprieve and looked around in earnest. It was their across the road he saw her. It appeared that a girl about his age had frozen just as she had come out of the ice-cream parlor. She was wearing muggle clothing, blue jeans and a red jumper, a stone that seemed to swim in colours hung from her neck and her blonde hair was buffeted by the late August wind. However sapphire eyes seemed locked onto him and it kind of made him uneasy. He shuffled slightly and the girl smiled shyly.

_'What does she want?'_ James thought wryly only to lose eye contact with her as people exiting _Madam Malkin's_ almost knocked him over.

"Watch where you're going, boy" Came a snide female voice as James turned around. He watched what he assumed was a mother and two children walk down the street. _'What's their problem?'_ He turned back to look at the girl across the street but she had disappeared.

"Well of all the nerve!" James looked up as Aunt Hermione exited the shop with Lily. "It's been a long time since I've met someone with that sort of attitude." James looked and Lily questioningly but she just shrugged and followed after her aunt who was heading down to the far side of _Diagon Alley_. "Okay, Madam Malkin said that she would send the robes to us once they were completed. She promised this would be in time for school. Now looking at your list all you have left to get is your wand," She glanced quickly at her watch. "We should also have time to look in on your uncles' shop. I know they'll be delighted to see you."

James and Lily glanced at each other beaming. They had longed to visit Weasley's Wizards Wheezes since they had first heard about it. Their uncle had been giving them items from the shop since about the age of two, but they had yet to actually step into the store. Sure they had heard a lot about it from their family but it just wasn't the same. They were chatting about this excitedly as they walked past _Gringotts_ and the _Magical Menagerie_ again James found it hard to stop by the pet store without having a good look. He began silently counting the pocket money he had been saving up, wondering if he would have enough for his own pet yet.

They stopped in front of a narrow aging building with an elaborately engraved signed. _"Ollivander's: Maker of fine wands since 382BC"_. Compared to WWW which they could just make out further down the street _Ollivander's_ seemed rather shabby.

Aunt Hermione must have noticed their faces as she stated. "Don't let the place or the person fool you, _Ollivander's_ makes the best wands in the country. Some even say in the world. Now go on in I've just go to down the road and do one final thing." She pushed them through the door, handed them some galleons and turned to go back the way they had come.

"I think Uncle Ron's right. Aunt Hermione's a bit mad sometimes." James stated to Lily as he looked around. He knew that _Ollivander's_ had closed down in the second war, by the looks of things the place hadn't been dusted since.

"She is not!" Lily defended strongly. James just gave her a pointed look as he walked over to the wall and examined the writing of a couple of the columns of boxes. "Okay, maybe she can be a little pedantic and a tad eccentric." Lily conceded as she took a seat on the single rickety chair. James gave her a slightly odd look and Lily thought about what she had said. "Thorough and odd." She translated. James gave a short nod and returned to his study of the boxes, his sister was just too wordy sometimes.

"Well now if this isn't a surprise." James jumped at the voice that appeared from nowhere and looked warily at the wizard who had suddenly appeared in the room. He was short probably no taller than James currently was and had wide pale eyes that were studying them both speculatively. "I wasn't sure if I'd be seeing you, considering the amount of people that would be able to lend you wands."

"I'm sorry," Lily stated without thinking, "but how do you know who we are? We haven't even told you our names."

James looked at his sister in surprise usually she was a bit more subtle in her manner. He glanced back at Mr. Ollivander curious to know the answer though, as this wizard was the first to really notice them or even hinted that he knew who they were.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, the lines around his eyes crinkling. "One does not need to know a name to recognize those that come from great people and I know more of what goes on then people may think. I have had the honor of selling wands to everyone in your family and despite your differences I can still tell where your parentage lies. Yes you are a perfect blend of your parents and your namesakes. Your father was a great wizard and to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named well what can be said. Brother wands destined to destroy the holder of the other. Only wands I know of not to be snapped. On view in the ministry of magic…most curious." James and Lily looked at each other unable to get a word in as Ollivander continued. "But of course your mother wants you to get new wands in her position. She knows that another's wand would not suit as well. Oh well lets get started shall we. Ladies first I suppose, wand hand please."

Lily and James once again glanced at each as Lily held out her right hand and a long tape measure with silver ends started to measure every conceivable distance. When Ollivander handed Lily the first wand (Ash, sturdy, 10 ½ inches, unicorn hair) the tape measure stopped and made its way to James. In between having the distance between his eyes measured he saw Lily give her fifth wand (Maple and Ivy, bendy, 9 inches, Dragon Heartstring) a wave but nothing again happened. James swatted at the tape measure slightly annoyed with all the measuring. It gave a little jig and then rolled itself up neatly and fell to the floor beside the single chair. Mr. Ollivander raised an eyebrow at James as he removed yet another wand from its dusty box. "Try this one Miss Potter. 10 ¼ inches Willow, quite flexible, one of the few Phoenix feathers I have left."

Sighing Lily picked up the wand and James could see the change immediately. Lily's eyes practically shone as she raised the wand up. With a swish it came down again emitting red and emerald sparks. James' mouth opened in a wow.

Again Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Wonderful. Okay Mr. Potter, your turn now."

If James had thought he would go through the same wands as Lily he was mistaken. Mr. Ollivander seemed to go to the back wall to start his wand collection. Just like Lily, James went through wand after wand, but instead of getting frustrated Mr. Ollivander seemed more jovial with each dismissed wand. "No worry Mr. Potter, we'll find the wand for you yet." He looked around for a second seeming to ponder something before heading to the right wall where towards some boxes that seemed newer than the others. "Here we go, try this. Maple. 12 inches. Quite Whippy."

James took the wand in his hand which instantly seemed to warm around the wand. He understood why Lily's eyes had sparkled when she found her chosen wand as James could almost feel the magic of the wand coursing through him. He raised the wand and brought it down smiling and the red and gold sparks that were emitted.

"Marvelous!" Exclaimed Mr. Ollivander, as he carefully placed the wand back in its box. "I was wondering who was going to be the first to purchase one of those. Quite a unique core. Hippogriff feather. Hardly every used as the creatures can be quite temperamental. Luckily I have a friend who looks after a heard. He will be delighted when I tell him that one has been sold." He handed both Lily and James their wand boxes. "Now that will be twenty galleons and I believe your aunt is waiting for you outside."

James hand Mr. Ollivander the money and they exited the shop to see their Aunt carrying a covered cage. A soft hooting was coming from beneath the cover. James froze his face lighting up. "What you got there Aunt Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and lifted up the cover to reveal a beautiful mid size Tawny Owl. "It's a gift from the family. We figured since you would be gone all year and Hedwig is really too old to keep doing frequent long journeys…"

"You mean it's ours?" James did not know which was better. Obtaining his wand or getting their own owl.

"Yes, he's yours."

James took the cage tentatively from his aunt and glanced at Lily. Although she could appreciate the owl's beauty she really was not much of an animal person. Still she smiled and looked at Hermione. "Thanks Aunt Hermione!"

"Come on now Fred's waiting for us. I let him know you'd be coming."

Still staring at the owl that James had decided would be called Spartacus he followed his aunt and sister down the street. They had just reached WWW, when the front door swung open and a woman exited looking non too please. James recognized her as the woman who had banged into him outside _Madam Malkin's_. She seemed to look down her nose at them her hazel eyes showing distain. She flick straight mahogany hair over her shoulder and glanced behind her. "Come on, Silvestra, Damien. This place is not worth our time." The two children from before exited their black eyes which matched their ebony hair showed no emotion. The children either did not notice them or chose to ignore them as they walked by without even acknowledging the small group standing by the door.

"Well, they seem pleasant." James muttered sarcastically as the trio walked away.

"You have no idea." Stated Hermione quietly as she opened the door to the shop."

"Who are they anyway?" Asked Lily.

"They my dear family," Remarked Fred Weasley who was glowering out the door at the retreating backs of the small family, "was Rolinda Starman. And those two children with her are Silvestra and Damien Lestrange."

Hermione did a sharp in take of breath. "They're not?" The question was almost strangled.

Fred folded his arms his expression had not change. "Yes Hermione they are. You have just been ignored by the children of Bellatrix Lestrange."


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, associated characters from the seven books and the wizarding world come from the amazing imagination J.K. Rowling. They are owned by JK Rowling and the WB.**

**A/N** – Frequent question that I will answer quickly aboutBellatrix having kids the same age as Ginny's. Bellatrix was born about mid 50's which means in 1996 when Half-Blood Prince was made she would be about 41-43. Unusual to have your first kid at this age yes, but even in Muggle society today it happens. We're talking wizarding world here though where they have longer life-spans. So to me it makes sense that not every wizard starts procreating as soon as they leave School.

Also sorry there seems to be so much exposition at the moment. It will start picking up soon I promise.

Thanks to Ashley06 and Surfster and Saffor being my Betas/Reviewers it is much appreciated.

**Chapter 3 - On the Hogwarts Express**

If Lily had thought that Diagon Alley was busy it was nothing compared to Platform 9 ¾ the 1st September. Whole families were bustling about trying to get the children onto a scarlet engine that sat puffing idly at the station. After saying goodbye to her aunt and uncle she had got onboard early to secure a compartment for herself her brother and their almost cousin Xavier Lupin who was also starting Hogwarts this year. Looking out of the empty compartment window she could see her Aunt and Uncle talking to 'Uncle' Remus and 'Aunt' Tonks while James and Xavier seemed huddled as if devising some sort of plot. Lily frowned slightly at this. She really did not want to get into trouble on her first day at school.

She noted that Uncle Ron and 'Uncle' Remus seemed on slightly friendlier terms then they were when she, James and Aunt Hermione had come back from Diagon Alley. They had just finished at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and flooed home, James and Lily still talking excitedly about the things they had seen in WWW. All three had frozen at the sound of shouting coming from the kitchen.

"Don't give me that crap, Remus! You've been back for a week now!"

"You think I don't know that Ron! We were finished. She was meant to come back just after me. Dammit she wanted to see the kids before school started!"

"Well where is she then!"

"I don't know, Ron! I wish I did."

"Come on you two let's move away," Aunt Hermione said placing a hand on their shoulders and pulling them away.

She had not heard anymore but Lily had known they had been talking about her mother. It was now a week later and they still had not heard from here. _'Where are you mum?'_

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I join you? Or are you holding the compartment for a whole tribe?" The friendly voice pulled Lily out of her reprieve and she looked at the girl with the funny accent who stood in the doorway. The girl gave Lily a pleasant smile, her aqua-marine eyes questioning as adjusted her grip on the trunk she was holding.

"No, well my brother and a friend of ours will be along shortly but that's it. You're free to join us." Lily replied.

The girls grin widened. "Beauty, mate!" She dragged in her trunk and stored it in the overhead compartment before taking the seat opposite Lily.

They sat in that awkward stranger meeting stranger silence for what was probably less than a minute but seemed a lot longer before the girl said. "I'm Caliope by the way, Caliope Falon." She stuck out her hand.

Lily leaned forward to shake. "Lily, Lily …" Her surname was covered by the loud chatter that erupted as Xavier and her brother entered talking as usual far too loudly.

"I still can't believe you told your father Xav."

Xavier nodded at the two girls his chocolate eyes sparkling as he pulled in his trunk almost hiding James from view. "It never would have worked anyway Jim." He replied as he placed his trunk next to Lily's and Spartacus' cage.

"You don't know that Xav it could have … You!" James had entered the compartment and had finally caught sight of Caliope.

The blonde girl smiled pleasantly. "Hello again."

"Wait a minute," Lily started confused, "you two know each other?"

"Not exactly," Caliope replied seeming quite amused that James still hadn't moved.

"She was staring at me at Diagon Alley." James remarked as he finally came to his senses and started to move his trunk. Lily's confused gazed switched back to Caliope.

"Well it was hardly my fault," She replied leaning to the side slightly to talk around James who was just putting his trunk next to Caliope's. "He was creating whirly winds!"

James paused for a second and looked down at her. "I was what?"

"Creating Whirly Winds." She said slowly as he sat down next to Xavier. The other three in the compartment looked at Caliope bewildered. "Whirly Winds. You know small circular winds," She rotated her finger circularly. "Like a real mini tornado." Comprehension dawned on their faces. "I've never seen anyone do wandless magic before."

"Yeah well," James said puffing out his chest slightly. Lily just raised an eyebrow and James deflated slightly. Sighing he finished "actually I didn't even realize I was doing it."

"Oh, so it was just accidental." Caliope looked slightly put out. "Oh well, it was still impressive."

The train jolted slightly as it finally began its journey. The four children instantly moved to the window pressing against it to give a final farewell wave to their families on the platform. Once the platform was out of sight they sat back down again. James and Xavier on one side who immediately started a game of exploding snap and Lily and Caliope on the other.

"Well I suppose I should formally introduce you to the two idiots on the other side." Lily remarked with a small smile at Caliope. "The dark haired…um blond haired um…Xavier!"

"Cool!" Caliope remarked as Xavier, grinning at Lily, changed his hair back from the red it had just turned to his natural dark brown.

"Okay, the idiot on the left is Xavier Lupin. As you may have noticed he's a metamorphagus. He gets it from his mother's side. Although the most he can change at the moment is his eye and hair colour."

"Hey I changed my nose once!"

"Really?" Asked James

"Yeah but I was stuck with a tomato for a nose for two days before I managed to change it back." Everyone laughed at that. "Luckily I didn't inherit my father's transformation abilities." Caliope shot a puzzled glance at Lily who just shrugged. Xavier would tell if he wanted to.

Lily continued. "Okay that leaves the idiot on the right who happens to be my twin brother James."

"Twins. Really you don't look alike."

"Yes well my dear sister deceives you. See she likes to state that we are twins but she in fact is adopted."

"Shut up runt."

"Well you are."

"Am not,"

"Are too"

"Do you want me to bat bogey you?"

James shuddered at this and shut up.

"Okay I definitely believe you are siblings." Caliope remarked trying to stifle a giggle. "Well I'm Caliope Falon."

"Where are you from Caliope?" Xavier asked as the cards exploded in front of him.

"Please call me Cali, Caliope just sounds so old fashioned. I suppose my accent is pretty noticeable around here. I'm from Australia."

"So what are you doing going to Hogwarts." James asked. "Don't you go to some Australian school?"

"Well I did get accepted to Tandanya, but my mum - she's a muggle - got transferred to run the London office of her company. Since it's a pretty permanent transfer Dad decided the whole family would move over here. He looked around and got a vacant teaching job at Hogwarts, Transfiguration, therefore allowing me to start there. It's pretty cool really. My eleventh birthday was only a week ago so basically I get to skip half a year of schooling since we have a January to December school year in Aus." Cali took a deep breath. "Sorry I tend to prattle on a bit when I get nervous. So what year are you guys in?"

"We're all starting our first years too. Our Mum's also a teacher. Professor Weasley Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lily didn't mention that she had no idea whether he mum would actually be there at the start of this term.

"Watch where you're going, boy." A shrill voice filled with laughter sounded from out in the corridor. Lily opened the door and looked out to see what was going on. James, Xavier and Cali also popped their heads out.

In the corridor stood Silvestra Lestrange her younger brother, Damien, and two other people they had never seen before but looked to be about the same age as Silvestra. They were laughing at a young dark blond boy who seemed to have tripped backward over his suitcase.

"You really do have to be careful sometimes," Sneered Silvestra, flicking her straight silky black hair over her shoulder. Her almost black eyes regarded him with such distain.

"I was being careful." Argued the boy standing up, his hands clenching in a fist. "It's really easy to loose your balance when you're pushed like that."

Lily, James, Xavier and Caliope stepped further out of their compartment hearing this. "Do you mind, we're trying to hold some conversations in here." Lily remarked her emerald eyes fixed on Silvestra as her hand seemed to automatically sway towards her wand. She had no idea why it did that. It wasn't like she had actually used it for many spells or such.

"Well just go back on in and ignore us then." Dismissed Damien, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Fine!" James stated as if the group could not be bothered. He turned to the blond haired boy. "We have some spare room in here if you'd like to join us." The blond boy gave a small smile and James bent to help him with his trunk. He dropped it instantly as something almost like a whip struck his hand. He glanced up to see Silvestra standing there with her wand out.

"We didn't say you could take our toy."

James glanced at Lily and was amazed to see her wand already in her hand. There seemed to be a fire burning in her eyes. "I'm sorry I don't see a toy, do you James."

"Nope, no toys around here, a couple of jerks maybe, but no toys." James also had slipped his wand out of his pocket. Glancing behind him he also noticed that Xavier and Caliope had also slipped their wands out.

Silvestra chuckled as the rest of her group removed their wands. "Well isn't that sweet, the firsties are going to put on a show. Do you really think you'll be a match for us? We're third years little ones and little Damien here has already had private training. What do you really think you can do to us?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out isn't there?" Remarked the blond haired boy, who had also gotten his wand out.

"Silvestra, I do hope you're not causing problems here." Came a friendly voice from behind the Lestrange group.

They could see Silvestra curse under her breath before turning around and smiling at a slightly older girl wearing a prefect badge. Lily's group decided this would be a good time to stow their wands away again.

"Course not Sadie, we were just helping your younger brother, Nathaniel here find a compartment."

"Is that right?"

"We've offered to let him share ours, we've still got space." Chimed in Xavier, who was ready for this little interlude to be over.

"Well then looks like your task is done then Silvestra. I suggest you go back to your own compartment." Silvestra rewarded this statement with a scowl and returned to her own compartment further up the train. The prefect waited until the group was out of ear-reach before turning to the group of first years. "So what really happened?"

Lily was about to talk when Nathaniel butted in. "Nothing, okay Sadie. I'm fine. I just want to put my stuff away and sit down."

Sadie gave him an appraising look then nodded. "Okay, well I've got to continue on my rounds but I'll pop in on you later."

"I'm fine Sadie," Nathaniel called after his sister who just gave him a short wave. James and Xavier help Nathaniel move his trunk to one of the overhead compartments and they settled back into their seats. "I could have handled the situation myself you know," Nathaniel remarked finally sitting.

"Course you could mate," Agreed James, "It just never hurts to have someone watching your back."

"Fair enough. I'm Nate. Well Nathaniel anyway."

James nodded, "James, sister Lily," Lily cave a small wave, "Xavier," Xavier waved, "and Cali," Cali waved, "Welcome to the …"

"James we do not have a name," Interrupted Lily. "Seriously must you name everything!"

The remaining journey was pleasant for the five new friends who talked and played different card games, both wizard and muggle as it turned out that Nate's dad was a muggle too. The only remaining interruptions were from the lunch trolley and Nate's sister popping her head in to check up on him. Before they knew it the time had come for them to change into their school robes.

The train pulled up to Hogsmead Station and they were informed to leave their trunks where they were and exit the train. On the way out of they train Lily and James got close behind Damien Lestrange. Lily slipped her wand out and quickly said a spell that she had been practicing on her own brother. Damien suddenly tripped over and looking down noticed that his shoe laces were tied together.

"I suppose shoe laces can be tricky," James remarked loudly as they passed Damien. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were about to head to the incredibly large man who was calling for all first years when a hand clamped down on both of their shoulders.

"James and Lily Potter, you two are coming with me."


	4. Before the Sorting

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, associated characters from the seven books and the wizarding world come from the amazing imagination J.K. Rowling. They are owned by JK Rowling and the WB.**

Again thank you to Ashley06 and Safiya for being my beta's

**Chapter 4 – Before the Sorting**

As several students passed them James turned around to look at the person who had spoken. The man was tall at about six foot with dark hair and blue eyes. He had a large build and wore forest green robes. James had to admit that he looked slightly familiar but he could not put his finger on where he had seen him before. The slightly round face seemed friendly enough but they had been brought up to never trust strangers. "Right and you would be?" He asked rather skeptically.

The man smiled warmly his eyes twinkling; his expression almost seemed to say 'good for you'. "Professor Neville Longbottom, Herbology. Professor McGonagall asked me to bring you to her office as soon as possible." The stranger replied his tone pleasant and open.

Lily seemed to be mouthing the professor's name while pondering the man in front of her. Suddenly she grinned. "I know you. You're in a load of Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's wedding photos. You were best man."

Professor Longbottom's expression softened in reminiscence. "That was a great day. Well until your uncles decided to release some birds at the reception. Why they ever thought that Jobberknolls could be a substitution for white doves I'll never know."

"From what I heard everything would have been fine, except for the fact that the reception was being held next door to a butterfly farm." Remarked James with a wry smile imagining the mess that had occurred.

"Luckily being an Auror and an Unspeakable your aunt and uncle were able to smooth some of it over before the ministry got too involved. Anyway are you willing to come with me now? Professor McGonagall would like to talk to you both before the feast."

The twins nodded and followed the professor away from where the other students were gathering towards the station masters office. "Everything alright Gus?" Neville asked as he entered the office."

A rather old man wearing smart crimson robes looked up from the schedule he was going through. His aqua-marine eyes crinkled in a smile. "Fine thanks Professor. McGonagall told me you'd be here. Interesting way of taking first years to the school isn't it?"

"Granted it's not as impressive but it's definitely a lot quicker. We'll be getting back to the castle at least thirty minutes before the sorting this way."

"Now why would you want to be doing that?" Asked Gus.

"Ah Gus, I could tell you but then I'd have to obliviate you. So what would be the point," replied Neville with a sideways glance as he walked over to the fireplace.

"Okay kids, we're going to floo to Hogwarts: Transfiguration. Got that?"

The twins nodded and took a handful of floo powder. Lily stepped into the fireplace and stated the location clearly with James following her. They arrived in the fireplace of a moderate sized office and stepped out of the fireplace. There was a desk to the right with different objects sitting on top. The left wall consisted of a bookcase filled with everything from old dusty books to brand spanking new books. James shook his head slightly as Lily's eyes lit up at the sight of this. The fireplace lit up and Neville stepped out dusting off his robes. He quickly looked around.

"Professor Falon must have already headed to the Great Hall." He shrugged as he headed towards the door. "Well come on you two."

James and Lily followed the professor out of the office through a classroom full of several rows of two seater desks and into a long corridor. They walked rather quickly down the corridor James and Lily taking in as much of the scenery as possible to avoid the feeling of nervousness that was beginning to creep over them. James lost track of how many paintings and suits of armour they passed, though he could swear one of the suits of armour saluted them as they walked past. Finally they stopped in front of large stone gargoyle.

"Tabby Whiskers!" The professor stated and Lily and James watched anxiously as the stone gargoyle started to rotate revealing a stone staircase. "Well go on then." The professor stated as the two eleven year olds looked up at him.

"What you're not coming?" James asked.

"Nope I've got to prepare some things before the start of the feast. Look, don't be nervous, it's nothing bad I promise you." The professor replied with a wink.

After glancing at each other and then taking a deep calming breath both James and Lily started up the stairs. _'Don't be nervous!'_ James thought sardonically. Well that was just silly. After all how many other first years were here going to see the headmistress before the term even started?

The stairway stopped in front of a large oak door. "Ready?" Lily whispered as she raised her hand to knock.

"Do we have any choice," James mumbled quietly.

"Enter!" The stern voice caused James and Lily to jump, especially considering the fact that they had yet to knock. They were even more surprised when the oak door seemed to swing open of its own accord.

They stepped cautiously into the room and were instantly awed by their surroundings. The room was large, circular and seemed to have two different levels and an incredibly high ceiling and was covered in hundreds of portraits. To their right was a glass cabinet filled with different ornamentation then a book case that went from floor to near ceiling and seemed to take up at least a quarter of the circular wall. It had two different landings with ladders on each of the levels. Next to that and underneath the second level was a door that led to who knew where. Then following around the wall was a stairway to the second level landing on which they could see a giant telescope and a couple of cupboard but that was pretty it from this vantage point. Underneath the landing and against the wall were several other cupboards and cabinets on which sat assorted trinkets. In front of these was a gorgeous large polished mahogany desk which had several comfortable chairs in front of it and behind it sat a rather severe-looking woman wearing emerald-green robes.

Her grey-speckled black hair was tied up into a bun and she observed them from small rectangular glasses that sat halfway down her nose. James instantly knew that she was not a lady to be crossed, but still there was a comforting air about her. He knew this must be their new headmistress the legendary Professor McGonagall that his Uncle, Aunts and grandmother talked about.

"Good evening Mister and Miss Potter." The professor stated as they made their way into the room. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The Professor's Scottish brogue though slightly strict held a certain amount of warmth. "Now I assume you are wondering why I invited you to my office before the start of the feast." The twins nodded. "Well I admit it is rather unusual but I have someone here who would like to say hello." She indicated to their left where several more comfy looking chairs were situated next to a glowing fireplace above which sat a portrait of an old thin man with long silver hair and matching beard. A purple cloak sat around his shoulders and he seemed to be fast asleep though James could swear that the bright light blue eyes behind the half mooned glasses opened briefly to wink at them before closing again as the portrait pretended to sleep. Their view was instantly drawn away from the portrait of what could be non-other than Albus Dumbledore, by a soft hooting from a pure white owl that was perched above one of the wine coloured chairs.

"Hedwig!" Lily exclaimed. James started if Hedwig were here that must mean . . . both of the twins darted to the chairs expecting something but stopped disappointedly when they saw no-one in the chairs.

A door closing behind them made them turn back around. Professor McGonagall was no longer in the room instead standing by the door next to the bookcase was a young witch in burgundy trimmed black robes. Long slightly wavy scarlet hair trailed down her back and tired hazel eyes filled with tears.

"Mum!" The twins cried before running over and embracing their mother who they had not seen in three months and had not heard from in at least a month.

Ginny held on tightly to her two children who she swore had grown even more in the time she was away. The troubles of the last month seemed to slowly slide away as she embraced her two main reasons for living. "I've missed you both so much." She whispered as she drew back to kiss the both on the forehead."

"Where have you been, Mum?"

"How come you didn't write?"

She had known that these would be the first two questions her children would ask but she still could not explain to them. Not yet. "I'm sorry Lily I can't tell you where I've been and James I wanted to write, you know I did. I was just unable to. But look I'm home now and everything is alright. Plus you won't have to worry about me disappearing like that ever again."

"But what about the ministry, Mum?" Lily asked unable to believe what their mother was saying.

"They new that this was to be my last trip. I promise you both the ministry will not send me on another mission."

James nodded and hugged his mother again still not quite believing she was here. He knew however if his mother promised something it was a promise she would keep.

"Besides," Ginny grinned as she studied the twins noting all of the changes that had occurred while she had been gone. "How am I supposed to be a Head of House if I keep gallivanting off all the time? Now tell me about your summer."

Smiling the twins led the mother over to the fireplace and they started to fill her in on everything that had happened at the Burrow, Grimmauld Place and Diagon alley. The twins did not know how long they were talking for but a coughing sound seemed to interrupt them too soon.

"Ahum, Professor Weasley, I hate to interrupt the family reunion," Albus Dumbledore's portrait spoke, his blue eyes sparkling, "but the sorting has started."

"You're kidding!" Ginny exclaimed bolting to her feet and glancing at her watch.

"I assure you professor I, unfortunately, can no longer kid,"

"McGonagall is going to kill me. Great impression Ginny."

The twins could not help but smile. Their mother seldom got like this but when she did it was quite funny to watch. Their smiles died quickly as their mother turned to them. "Don't even think about it you two, we have to run."

With that she grabbed both of their hands and bolted to the oak door. After running down several corridors and down several flights of stairs that had decided to move a couple of times while they were on them, they were catching their breath in front of the entrance to the great hall. "Sorry Kids," Their mother gasped, "Don't think . . . we can help . . . but make an entrance here."

Sighing they took several deep breaths to even their breathing and then Ginny nodded and opened the doors in front of them.

The Great Hall was rather quiet as the sorting had started and the next child – Lupin, Xavier – had just sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat just about to be placed on his head. The last thing anyone expected was for the doors to be pushed open and rosy cheeked professor and two rosy cheeked first years to enter. A small whisper started around the hall.

James and Lily tried to be calm as they walked up the center of the hall with two tables filled with students staring at them on either side. Trying to be as inobtrusive as possible they barely noticed the hundreds of floating candles or the sky ceiling above them. _'So much for blending in with the crowd.'_ James thought.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Came a cry from the front and everyone in the hall turned their attention back to the front. The table to their immediate right gave a cheer as Xavier walked over to it. He saw them as they finally reached the ten other students still waiting to be sorted and gave them a friendly wave and a thumbs up. They smiled back at him and watched their mother as she made her way up to the teachers table where a few unimpressed looks greeted her. The large man from the station who was sitting next to her gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder which pushed her forward a little more than she intended as Mahroza, Diego was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy-Sorrenson, Nathaniel" Called Professor Longbottom who stood near the three legged stool that Diego had just departed and was reading from a long parchment. Nathaniel walked up to the stool and nervously sat down. The hat covered his eyes and fell down around his ears as it was placed on his head. James and Lily watched curiously as Nate's mouth moved though no one could hear what was being said. James had to admit that he was slightly surprise at the Malfoy connection to Nate's name. As far as he was aware nothing ever good came from having the name Malfoy. Then again Nate seemed nice enough and he was not going to judge someone from name alone. "GRYFFINDOR!" Yelled the hat. The table to the far right cheered loudly as a beaming Nate left the stool and went to sit next to Caliope who had obviously also been sorted into Gryffindor. Both of them waved at Lily and James who waved back.

"Should have known you two would make an entrance," Came a sneer from their immediate right as Moschakiss, Surayya took a seat and was instantly sorted into Ravenclaw. The table to their far right erupted into cheers and James and Lily looked beside them to meet the dark eyes of Damien Lestrange now seated at the Slytherin table. James looked at Lily and rolled his eyes. _'Big surprise there!'_ he though and Lily chuckled as if reading his mind. Damien continued, "You do realise I know it was you at the station. I will get you back for that I can promise you."

"Righty-o," James remarked in a bored tone as Idris Nicholson was sorted into Slytherin. The group in the middle slowly thinned as O'Connor, Daniel and Paladini, Asha were sorted into Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively.

"Potter, James!" Neville called and the hall went silent again. There had not been any wizard Potters in over eleven years and that line was thought to now be dead. Everyone assumed that it must be a muggle born until James walked to the stool. That was when the whispered started and he caught a few teachers looking at his mother. The names Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were often synonymous in the stories of the final battle and everyone had seen them enter. James sighed as he sat down wondering if naming him and Lily after his grandparents was really the smartest thing to do if they were meant to be keep their true identity hidden.

"Nothing can really be kept hidden for long you know!"

The noise in his ear cause James to jump and it was only then he realised that the hat had been placed upon his head.

"Yeah, well it was never my idea to be hidden in the first place." James replied.

"No, I can see that. You don't want your parents' history to define who or what you will become."

"Sure you're not confusing me with my sister. I just want to have fun." James remarked wryly.

The hat chuckled. "You would be surprised at what I can see in you but yes you definitely take after your name sake. There is only one house I can really place you … GRYFFINDOR!"

James punched the air as he stepped off the stool and moved to the table to his far right, sitting next to Nate who punched him in the shoulder. He sat down at the table and grinned up at his mother on the teachers table. As Potter, Lily took a seat. Lily was on the stool for what seemed like a rather long time to James, he was curious though he could tell from her body language that she was experiencing several different emotions but her lips never once moved. Finally the hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily practically ripped the thing off her head and handed it back to the professor, who looked at her slightly startled as she walked away from him. James was slightly surprised to see a tear trickling down his sister's cheek as she came to sit beside him. "Lil, are you alright?" He asked as the sorting continued.

"I'm fine," Lily replied brightly putting on what James knew was a forced smile.

Finally the remaining four students were sorted the stool was put away and Professor McGonagall stood. "Well don't just sit there gawking at me. Eat!" A smile lit her features as she sat down and food appeared on each of the five tables.


	5. Relaxing Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, associated characters from the seven books and the wizarding world come from the amazing imagination J.K. Rowling. They are owned by JK Rowling and the WB.**

**Chapter 5 – Relaxing Reminiscing**

The room was silent but for the sound of gently running water as the large marble bath filled with multi-coloured bubbles. Fragrant steam wafted in the air and seemed to swirl around the only occupant. She sat down on the side her fingers swept through the bubbles and skimmed over the water testing the temperature. She turned off the taps and a few moments later slid into the water. Sighing contentedly she released the clip that held back her hair and scarlet tresses flowed over the white marble. Ginny Weasley smiled inwardly as she felt her muscles start to relax. It had been a long time since she had a proper bath.

The werewolf camps to which she had been traveling too were not exactly the lap of luxury. As she lifted her leg and picked up the razor she had put on the cool stone beside her she pondered the last three months. Hermione had discovered a new potion for Lycanthropy. It did not cure the problem but it was almost the next best thing. It offered the infected witch or wizard regular control during the change. They would still transform but the bloodlust was now all but removed. The timing could not have been better as there had been several outbursts of dissention in various world wide camps. Remus Lupin was a natural choice to go to the camps and talk with the infected people about the potion, however the International Ministries were not to keen on a new werewolf having free reign in their country and had insisted an Auror join him. The British Ministry had done one better and had sent not only a trained Auror, though she had not followed through with the career, but one of the Symbols of Hope. Ginny cringed slightly at the name as she changed legs. After the fall of Voldemort the name had been thrust upon the five remaining members of the small Hogwarts group that had fought against Voldemort and the hierarchy of the Death Eaters. For some reason Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna had seemed to be able to shed the title shortly after. After all they had not been the youngest and had not had 'the vision' so they had not really been thrust into the Ministry's limelight. It was not something she had enjoyed and if Remus had not asked her personally she might have told the Ministry where they could shove this task of theirs.

Ginny was thankful to McGonagall that she had helped her hide her pregnancy from the Ministry. She paused briefly as the image of her children popped into her mind. They were another reason she had agreed to the job. As long as she could keep the spotlight off them and on her then everything would be okay. The downside to this was that she had seemed to miss so much of their growing up. It was why she had told this Ministry that this trip would be her last 'favour'. Truthfully things had started off really well. The infected witches and wizards after hearing Lupin out had readily accepted the potion. They had also been informed about the legal work that Hermione was preparing to help them with their rights. Granted this was only for the British Werewolves to begin with but at least it would set precedence if passed. She and Lupin really did not come across any troubles until they had reached the final camp in Albania.

Ginny did not know what it was about the place but something about Albania made her feel uneasy. She put it down to the fact that this had been Voldemort's hiding place while he regenerated until Peter found him. They found the camp relatively easily but to say they were welcomed with open arms was probably the understatement of the century. There were probably about five dozen people in the camp and extraordinarily high number in Ginny's opinion. She doubted that there were even that many in Great Britain and Western Europe combined. Most of the occupants of the camp had been infected for a long time and because of the prejudices they had been subjected too they were not that fond of normal wizarding folk. Ginny recalled how on their first trip to the camp she and Lupin had been attacked and had barely escaped. It was only after a few well placed stunners on their second trip a couple of days later that the infected had been willing to hear them out. However if she and Lupin had thought it was going to be easy from this point onwards they were sadly mistaken. It had taken nearly two weeks and a full moon for them to truly understand what was being offered to them.

So a week and a half after the full moon with the job finally done she and Lupin headed to the nearest village to organize an international portkey home. Well she had been straight back to the Burrow, Remus had first been going to the Ministry to fill them in on their progress. Lupin had gone first with a promise that him and Nymphadora would pop around for dinner the following week. She had taken the next portkey and was just about to say the activation word when she saw … well even now she was not quite sure of what she had seen. Whatever it was had startled her though because she dropped the portkey and hurried to the other side of the clearing to where it had been. She gave a frantic search left, right, up, down. Nothing, there was nothing there. Ginny frowned in recollection as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a terrycloth dressing gown around her. What had she really expected to find? Figments of the imagination will always disappear in an instant. Shaking her head at her idiocy Ginny emptied the bath and made her way into the bedroom.

She smiled as she looked around the room. A king sized mahogany four poster bed stood at the centre of the far wall. The rich burgundy cover and drapes were offset with antique gold sheets, granted not quite the colours she would have chosen but considering this was the Gryffindor tower she supposed it was to be expected. McGonagall had informed her when showing her around that afternoon that anything could be changed to suit her personal tastes. The rest of the room contained a mahogany wardrobe and matching chest of draws. If she had known the heads of house lived in this well she might have agreed to the job sooner. A frame on the chest of draws containing a moving picture of two children tickling each other caught her eye and changed her mind in an instant. She went over and picked up the frame the children stopped tickling each other and gave her cheeky grins. Smiling warmly she glanced down at her miracles realizing there is no way she would have optionally been away from them not matter what the luxury. For eleven years they had been her life and protecting them had been her main responsibility.

She had watched them grow from helpless infants to cunning toddlers to amazing, inquisitive children. She had studied them carefully as they aged watching for any unusual signs suggesting they might be more than usual wizarding children. So far she was thankful to say that she had seen nothing out of the ordinary. Granted there had been moments when their accidental magic had seemed almost controlled, but her mother had assured her that this was normal. Despite being hidden they had grown up as normally as could be expected amoung family and friends. When she had seen them this afternoon Ginny had been surprised to see how much they had grown over her three month absence. She had tried to answer as many questions as she could about where she had been but the less they knew the better. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she thought of part of their earlier conversation and in particular something Lily said. _"I was worried about where you were mum, but I knew you were safe." _Ginny had not thought anything of it at the time but now looking back it Lily had just seemed so certain. According the conversations she had with her family upon her return that morning many of them had thought she had been lying dead in a ditch somewhere. So why had Lily been so certain that she was okay. Pondering over this Ginny dressed in her pajamas, put her dressing-gown on and started her first rounds as head of house.

A/N – I'm sorry that this is shorter than my other chapters and that it doesn't really seem to say much but it's in here for a reason. This story is mainly about James and Lily as told from their point of view but I believe it is important to get some insight into Ginny and what she has been up to. She has practically abandoned her children for lengthy periods of time over their childhood and the reasons need to be known. I'm sure some of you might have already guessed where this story might be heading but I hope I can throw some twists and turns in along the way. Next chapter I promise you regular length and back to Lily and James point of view (Well Lily's to be technically correct)

Okay now if you've made it this far you should see a little button below saying 'Submit review' would be most grateful if you were to use it.


End file.
